Seven Minutes in Heaven
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a g!p. She and Rachel play 7 Minutes in Heaven at one of Puck's house parties. Faberry. Please, if you don't like g!p, don't read this.


**Title**: 7 Minutes in Heaven  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 3781  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Taken from this prompt:

_Non-established relationship. The gleeks attend Puck's party._  
><em>QuinnRachel get paired up for 7 Minutes in Heaven _

_One thing leads to another..._

_g!p Quinn & Rachel fucking like rabbits since they only have 7 minutes to cum_

_dirty talk, oral, rough sex_

at the glee_kink_meme.

**/**

As Rachel stepped over the threshold of Noah Puckerman's house she wasn't exactly sure what she was even doing there. Sure, Puck was hosting another one of his infamous parties and everyone agreed that Puck's parties were the best but still, Rachel wasn't sure if it had been a very good idea to attend the party at all.

It wasn't that she didn't like Puck, he had really grown on her since he, along with Mike, Matt, Santana, Brittany and Quinn, had joined Glee club but this was the first time she had been invited to one of Puck's gatherings. She wasn't yet sure if she liked being here but then again, she only had been here for about five minutes.

Upon further inspection Rachel did a double take as she recognized Santana and Brittany grinding and making out in a corner, Santana's hand thrust down the front of the blonde's skirt. She knew of course that Santana and Brittany had a thing going on but she hadn't realized how open both of them were about their fluent sexuality.

A few horny boys stood around them in a circle watching and rubbing the fronts of their jeans, close enough to watch but far enough away that Santana wouldn't go all Latina ninja on their asses. Rachel shook her head in exasperation and took a left inside the kitchen to avoid having to walk past the staring males. Lest one of them wanted to take advantage of the fact that she was still a little disoriented and didn't really know what to do.

She had her rape whistle at the ready.

"Berry! You made it!", before Rachel had a chance to say anything to an obviously already deeply intoxicated Puck the mohawked boy had embraced her with his strong arms and was spinning her around like she weighed nothing at all. "I didn't think you'd actually come!"

"No need to shout in my ear, Noah. And if you wouldn't mind setting my feet back on the ground I would greatly appreciate it.", but the boy didn't seem to have heard her, instead he grabbed her even tighter and started walking back to where he had come from, the living room and makeshift dance floor. "Noah Puckerman, I demand you put me back on my feet right now!"

"Calm down, Berry.", he set her back on the ground and sent a big smile her way before grabbing her wrist in a tight but not really painful grip and started pulling her again. "Let's get you a drink first!"

With a glass of... something highly alcoholic in her hand and Puck's arm slung around her shoulder, surrounded by her fellow gleeks Rachel almost felt content. Although the music was still turned up way too high (and probably damaging her ear drums) and Puck's other arm that wasn't on her shoulder sometimes tried to grope her, she was kind of comfortable.

She wasn't sure if she even wanted to drink that something in her hand. After all drinking was bad for her vocal chords and she wasn't too keen on losing control over herself with people like Puck around. Getting drunk would be stupid and Rachel Berry was never stupid. Maybe a little oblivious sometimes, since she didn't even notice a certain blonde ex-cheerleader staring at her.

"So... What do you do on parties like this for entertainment?", the brunette looked around her group of friends, all of whom were now staring at her.

"You mean, you've never been to a party before? At all? In your whole life?", Kurt was looking at her like she'd grown a second head as Rachel shook the one she already head a little reluctantly. It wasn't like she was the only sixteen year old who had never attended a party before...

"I guess I've just never had the opportunity to attend an event such as like this...", the nice, comfortable feeling from before was rapidly dissipating upon the stares she now had to endure but Karofsky – dare she say it – rescued her from her friends' disbelief.

"Hey, Puck! _Losers_.", his snide side comment didn't get the desired effect, the Glee club members currently present – Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie – only rolled their eyes and ignored him as they usually did. "Some of the guys and the cheerleaders wanna play 7 Minutes in Heaven!"

"Sweet!", Puck and Karofsky high-fived. "There you go, Berry. That's what you do at parties to pass the time! Hell's yeah! Come on, let's get some sweet, cheerleader ass!" Forced by Puck's arm and not really sure if she should refuse the suggestion or not, Rachel decided that if she wanted to get the hang of this party thing she had to go with the flow. It wasn't like she was going to have sex in those seven minutes. They probably just sat around pretending to do something.

Yeah, if all the movies she had watched were correct, and most of the time they were, there wasn't actually going to be any fondling and inappropriate touching.

With that comforting thought, Rachel gladly followed an excited Puck, only dimly aware that Quinn quietly trailed behind them.

Rachel sat sandwiched between Puck and Finn as they all watched the bottle spin, seemingly mesmerized by the sparkle on it, cast from the overhead lamps that produced blue, green and red lights from time to time. Puck really had gone all out in modeling his house for the perfect party.

Santana and Brittany had since joined them from their make out session – or their rather intense _sex_ session – in the hall and Mike, Matt, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina had found their way into the circle as well.

Up until now Rachel had been lucky. She was worried they would lock her up with, let's say, Karofsky or Azimio, but the bottle always seemed to miss her when it spun. The game had been going on for half an hour now and every time someone else entered their rapidly expanding game the alcohol seemed to flow. Rachel had never seen so much alcohol consumed in her entire life.

She herself was more than a little tipsy because Puck kept encouraging her to drink more and she wanted the whole party experience. She hadn't yet made up her mind about whether or not she liked parties very much but let her train of thought run out as the bottle spun anew and landed on her.

Rachel lifted her head at this. She hadn't paid any attention whatsoever to the game.

"Well, I'll be damned. My number one fantasy is going to be fulfilled. This is a really, really good day.", Puck pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from his face as he pushed Rachel to her feet.

"Wait, who am I paired up... with.", her eyes fell on the figure moving opposite her. Bright, hazel eyes (even though Rachel couldn't see them very well with the sparse light), silky, blonde hair and and a body to die for. Her former arch-nemesis.

Quinn Fabray.

Quinn stood from her place on the floor and made her way towards Rachel, her face an unreadable mask. "Come on, Rachel. It's time for our seven minutes in heaven.", the blonde grabbed Rachel's hand and ignored the catcalls thrown their way as they made their way into Puck's broom closet. She pushed Rachel in and closed the door behind her, hearing the unmistakable click of a lock being turned from outside.

The closet was pitch black. Puck had kindly informed them that the light bulb had burned out last summer and he never got around to fix it. The sound of the loud, obnoxious music was subdued in here and all the blonde could really hear was Rachel's fast breathing.

Quinn didn't exactly know what to do. Yeah sure, she had waited for an opportunity like this for ages ever since she had come to terms with her gayness for one Rachel Berry, but she also didn't want to force herself on the tiny diva. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Rachel?", her voice was tentative. "You know we don't actually have to do anything if you don't want t-" Her rant was cut short by soft lips pressing firmly against her own and for a second Quinn forgot who and where she was and that they only had about seven minutes in here before the others were requesting results. Rachel's lips moved sensually against her own, warm and wet and so damn _soft,_ like velvet or something and all thought except for the tiny brunette left Quinn's brain as she grabbed Rachel by the hips and pressed her against the wall of the closet, trapping her and pushing her body flat against her.

Rachel's head swam with thousands of thoughts revolving around the gorgeous blonde currently pressing up against her but none of them even remotely resembled a 'Stop' or a 'No' and certainly not a 'Get off me right now, Quinn before I use my rape whistle on you'.

Their kisses were getting sloppier and harder and the brunette whimpered as she felt Quinn bite into her bottom lip before running her tongue over it soothingly. Rachel wanted the whole party experience and a drunken make out session in a broom closet with a girl she normally didn't even look twice at this way seemed like the right way to go.

Quinn's lips ghosted over Rachel's cheek next, kissing and biting and licking her neck and sucking shamelessly on Rachel's rapidly beating pulse point. Her hands ran along Rachel's stomach, slowly pushing up her shirt and scratching the underside of her breasts but Rachel wanted more. She wanted the _whole_ experience.

Maybe she would've thought twice about doing what she did next hadn't she been so helplessly drunk.

Grabbing Quinn's shoulders she pushed the surely perplexed blonde off of her, making sure Quinn's back hit the wall opposite her and sank to her knees in front of the blonde, letting her hands run up the blonde's legs in order to find the zipper in the darkness.

She didn't leave Quinn time to protest as she unbuckled the belt and pushed down Quinn's pants and underwear to her knees before moving forward expecting to find wetness and... definitely not what was currently poking her face.

Rachel froze. Quinn realized.

"Oh shit, Rachel, fuck! I can explain!", thank God it was dark inside the closet. Maybe she could somehow convince Rachel that what she had felt down there was nothing more than a harmless strap-on. She would rather explain why she was wearing a strap-on under her clothes to a party than why she had a very big, very much erect penis jutting out from between her legs.

She was about to pull her pants back up when a small, feminine hand enclosed the base of her throbbing dick in a surprisingly strong grip and made Quinn moan. "Fuck, Rach. Just let me get dressed and then we can get fucking out of here, oh god, _fuck_."

Rachel's hand was _moving_.

"It feels so real.", Rachel's words were a little bit slurred as she kept pumping Quinn's shaft, not even realizing that she was bringing Quinn to a quickly approaching orgasm. "It's so soft and... warm. I didn't know they could do that. Get warm, I mean." The fact alone that Rachel had probably researched the benefits of strap-ons was enough to make the blonde ex-cheerleader whimper.

"Seriously, Rach. I don't think you want to keep doing that."

"Why not?", the brunette lowered her head to the head of Quinn's 'strap-on' and closed her mouth around it, letting her tongue swirl around it and dip inside the slit. Only then did she notice the tiny amount of fluid that had gathered at the tip. She pulled back her mouth with a plop, Quinn's hips bucked.

"Quinn...", Rachel let her hand wander higher up the blonde's body, over the shaft in search for the point where the fake appendage was fastened to the blonde's body. There wasn't one. "How come your strap-on is attached to your body?" Quinn whimpered.

Quinn didn't have the fucking time to explain and honestly? She didn't want to either. All she wanted at this very moment was to get off. Her cock was throbbing so hard now she knew it wouldn't take much to make her come.

"I'll explain later.", without further ado the blonde reached down, grabbed Rachel's hair and pushed her cock back inside the brunette's mouth, moaning in satisfaction as she thrust inside repeatedly. "Fuck, Rach, come on. Show me some love here." Quinn let her hands wander to Rachel's cheeks expectantly, holding the diva's head against her cock, not letting an inch of her cock outside of her mouth. "I want you to fucking participate here, Rachel! Don't pretend like you don't want my fucking cock deep inside of you." She had no idea what was coming over her but she didn't really care because in the next instant Rachel was grabbing her thighs and moving her head back and forth, sucking on Quinn's penis like there was no tomorrow.

Rachel's body flooded with a mix of shame and arousal as Quinn slowly and leisurely fucked her face with, what she slowly began to realize, wasn't a fake dick at all. The unmistakably salty taste of Quinn's precome was enough to convince the tiny brunette of that. She was only glad that she didn't have a gag reflex with the way Quinn's penis kept pushing and rubbing against the back of her throat.

Quinn groaned in pleasure as Rachel's teeth slid across the length of her shaft and her tongue flattened against the underside of her cock. She wasn't sure if she was doing this right but if Quinn's moans and groans and whimpers were any indication she was pretty sure she was doing relatively okay. It still felt kind of strange, having something so big move in and out of her mouth.

"Oh God, Rachel. I'm close, shit.", upon hearing those words Rachel was more than ready to pull Quinn's penis out of her mouth in order to prevent the ex-cheerio from coming down her throat but apparently Quinn had a different idea because before Rachel could even attempt to get away from Quinn's semen the blonde's grip on her face tightened and a hot, slightly sticky fluid shot from the head of the penis into Rachel's mouth, filling Rachel with shame once again. She was on her knees and Quinn was coming in her.

Rachel blushed.

"Come, Rach. Swallow. Trust me, my come is fucking great for you and won't at all damage your vocal chords.", Rachel wanted to protest, her mind had already formed the speech she wanted to throw in Quinn's face despite her more than intoxicated state but Quinn's penis was still very much buried in her mouth making it impossible to spit the salty substance onto the floor beside her. "I won't pull out until you swallow, baby. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." She pulled out a fraction before going back in for good measure.

In spite of the nauseating feeling Rachel felt in her stomach upon having to swallow Quinn's sperm the brunette closed her eyes and did as she was told, only glad that Quinn finally pulled her now softening cock out of her mouth so she could finally breathe properly again. As soon as she regained her breath, her brain formed words.

"What the hell were you even thinking, Quinn? I didn't want to drink your disgusting sperm fluid! I think it would be best if we got out of here right now and never speak of this again.", Rachel got to her feet, hands firmly placed on her waist and glaring at the point of darkness she was sure Quinn was occupying. "And don't think I'll forget this, Quinn. I swear, if you ever try anything remotely aggressive towards me I will expose you and your secret. Don't think I won't do it-"

The next thing she knew Quinn had grabbed her by the thighs and hoisted her up against the wall, panties around her ankles and skirt bunched up around her waist. "You talk too much, Rachel. But it's really, _really_ hot when you're mad." Rachel wanted to protest, she was still angry at Quinn and right now the sound of her rape whistle would sound really good in her ears but her thoughts were once again interrupted. This time by the sound of a small package being ripped open.

"Quinn, what do you think you're doing?", she felt Quinn fumble around somewhere under her and knew what the blonde was up to. She was rolling a condom on her penis. She was preparing herself for sex. For sex with Rachel. Sex. "Oh no. No no no no no no no no no. _No_. Quinn, no." But her half-hearted attempt to try and stop Quinn in her mission was failing.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hips and pushed her a little higher up the wall, letting the fingers of her left hand find Rachel's folds. The blonde moaned. "Shit, Rachel. You're so fucking wet. I knew it turned you on when I came down your throat. Fuck.", she spread Rachel's juices over her own dick and positioned her cock at the brunette's entrance.

The glowing hands on her wristwatch showed her that four minutes were over. Three more to make Rachel and herself come. Quinn liked challenges. But first she had to make sure Rachel really wanted to have her inside. She didn't actually want to rape the brunette. She would never be able to live with herself.

Nibbling softly on Rachel's earlobe she blew warm air against the hot skin, making Rachel shiver. "Rachel, if you really want me to stop, I'll stop. But if you're only playing me... I only have three more minutes to get you off." Rachel whimpered. "Say you want me and I'll make you come right now."

For a few seconds silence stretched between the both of them. Then, a softly whispered "I want you." from Rachel's part set Quinn into motion and she let Rachel fall down onto her cock, popping her cherry in one clean, swift thrust.

"Quinn, it hurts.", the vulnerable tone in Rachel's voice was the only thing preventing Quinn from going at it like a jackhammer. She waited for a few seconds before bringing her mouth to Rachel's and kissing her softly, slowly starting to move the brunette up and down, gently easing herself in and out. She figured that this was Rachel's first time.

She only picked up her pace when Rachel finally relaxed around her, wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and grabbed Quinn's face in a rough fashion before pulling her in more firmly and kissing her for all it was worth. Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's thighs and started thrusting into her forcefully, biting down hard on Rachel's bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning to loudly.

"Oh God, oh God, Quinn. Ugh, Quinn. That feels so good, don't ever stop.", Rachel really felt like she was in heaven, bouncing up and down on Quinn's cock. Even though her privates still throbbed from being ripped feeling Quinn rub and push against her insides was driving her insane. With every thrust she felt even more connected to the blonde currently fucking her. "Ah, Quinn. Mhh, Quinn."

"Yeah, you like that. Oh fuck yeah, you fucking like that, you little slut? You like me fucking you like this?", the blonde pressed herself harder against Rachel, kissing and biting along her cheek and neck, burying her nose in silky, brunette locks. She was getting close again but she wasn't sure how close Rachel was.

"Quinn, please. Make me come, Quinn. Please.", Rachel's moans were gradually getting louder and louder and Quinn felt the brunette's walls tighten around her appendage, making it harder to move inside her but also indicating that it wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge.

She looked at her watch.

"One more minute, Rachel. Fuck, one more minute. You need to come for me now, baby. Shit, _now_.", with a particularly hard thrust against Rachel's sensitive spot inside she felt Rachel squeeze and quiver around her and with the satisfaction of knowing that she was capable of making Rachel Berry come on the first try Quinn shot her come into her condom and slumped against Rachel, slowly sinking to her knees against the wall.

They both panted and moaned as Quinn pulled her cock out of a still shivering Rachel, stuffed the condom somewhere into a corner behind a broom and pulled her pants back up before helping the brunette into her panties. Their breathing labored and hands intertwined they only faintly registered the sound of a lock being unbolted.

As soon as the door swung open to reveal a smirking Puck, Rachel, who's legs were still slightly wobbly from her intense orgasm just moments ago, grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her out of the closet, away from all the interested and awaiting faces and out of the front door, not even paying attention to a shouting Puck who wanted all the details or the stares they both received as they stumbled down the front lawn to Quinn's car.

"Drive me home and make sweet love to me in my bed, Quinn. My father's are out of town and I think we should definitely take advantage of that fact.", without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Quinn's cheeks and pressed their lips together in a soft, albeit passionate kiss, pressing Quinn against the hood of her car and making more than a few people around the Puckerman house choke on their drinks.

Maybe parties weren't so bad after all. Even though she still had to lecture Quinn on how to properly treat a woman giving her a blow-job when said woman did not want to swallow her semen. But she would get around to that later. Right now all she wanted to do was get naked with her new lover and make love all night without having to care about the time. Quinn grinned at her.

"Let's get you home and naked, shall we?"


End file.
